royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Brenda Charming
Brenda Charming is the daughter of the Brave Knight. She is an average princess, but she has the power of becoming a hero. She is a Roybel following witht the Rebels, because she want to impress the boys and not just to impress the girls. She wants the boys to show them how to become brave heroes. But for Daniel Kean and Mitchell Cobbler, they seem to be a little afraid of fighting dragons and fantasy creatures. Brenda thought they are bunch of scaredy-cats, so she taught them a good lesson about fencing and not become afraid. Overall, she wants to become more like her father and not just her mother. She wants herself of becoming a true hero princess. Personality Like her mother, Brenda is very kind, charming, ladylike, and caring. And like her father, she is adventurous, helping, and also very brave. She taught to boys not to be scaredy-cats. She can be a little bit bossy and a smartie too, but she only taught the boys about saving their princesses and lived their happily ever after. Appearance Brenda looks more like Caroline Abbott. She has light skin and her eyes are aquamarine. She has blonde, curly hair, that is center part. And she is wearing a sparkling silver pearled princess crown with pink feathers on the side on her head. Its also known as a tiara. Setting Brenda lives in a Stoned Castle with her father the Brave Knight and her mother Princess Charming. Family Brenda is the daughter of the Brave Knight, and her mother is Princess Charming. She is also the granddaughter of King Charming & Queen Charming. Brenda's mother is the daughter of King Charming & Queen Charming, and that means her cousins are Darling Charming. And her uncles are Dexter Charming and Daring Charming. Friends Brenda's best friends forever after are Denise Dutchlace and Melinda Wormwood. She is also great friends with Shirley Larible, Sandella Moonlight, Sarafina Crewe, and Libby Hearts. And she is good friends with Fardette BlackSwan and Haley PurpleCrayon. Romance Brenda prefers boy who are quite cute to become a brave hero, which is Daniel Kean and Mitchell Cobbler are quite adorable for them. However, she taught some boys can be idiotic clowns. Pets Brave Beauty is Brenda's multi-colored horse. She is one of the fastest horse in the whole of ever after. Brave Beauty is one brave horse of running like the colors of the wind. Her mane is mixed with pink and blue for a beautiful effect. Brenda also have 2 small horses also known as ponies named Loyalty and Gallantry. She has 2 dogs named Honor and Charity. And she also own a white lion cub named Courage. Powers Brenda is very strong and athletic. But she also have the power of fencing too. Early Life As a little princess, Brenda forced to become like her mother. Becoming a neat and tidy princess and no playing outdoors ethier. Brenda thought it was too boring to just be a normal princess. In fact, she wants to prove herself as a ture hero like her dad. She decided to cut her long dress and cut off her long arm sleeves and borrowing her father's armor. That's how she wants to become a hero princess. Bio: Alignment: '''Roybel/Rebels Parents: The Brave Knight and Princess Charming Parent's Story: Stories about saving princesses Roommate: Melinda Wormwood Secret Heart's Desire: I just want to become a true hero and just an average princess. And I really want to impress the boys of what it takes to become a true hero. My "Magic" Touch:' '''I'm so hexcellent at fencing. '''Storybook Romance Status:' Oh, some boys are totally cute when they tried there best at their courage. But the too scaredy-cats that I know are Daniel Keen and Mitchell Cobbler. "Oh Curses!" Moment: '''I'm pretty sure that I will not fighting with very bad people. Never after. '''Favorite Subject: Hero Training and Fencing. It's my destiny to practice my skills of becoming a true hero princess. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology, Oh gosh! I think its because I don't like too much princessy stuff. Its soo boring and it is too uncomfortable for me. Best Friends Forever After: The only two best friends that I know are Denise Dutchlace and Melinda Wormwood. They seem to both as strong girls who stand up for what they believe in. Class Schedule * Advanced Fencing * Crownculus * Damsel-In-Distressing * Grimmnastics * Hero Training * Kingdom Management * Muse-ic * Princessology * Circus Training Outfit:Original Brenda is wearing a silver top with armor shoulder sleeves on. She wears a pattern light blue skirt and silver sneaker boots. And she is holding her silver sword too. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Brenda is more like Darling Charming. * Brenda's favorite foods are dragon fruits and vegetables. * In Advanced Fencing, she taught Daniel Kean and Mitchell Cobbler about not being clumsy. * Brenda does not need a boyfriend right now. * Everyone thinks that Brenda is just an average princess. * She is sort of like a tomboy, except she wants herself to become tidy, neat and clean. Well most of the time. * The only one thing that she is afraid of is the Trunchbull. * She thinks that boys are cuter than not just handsome. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Roybels Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:The Brave Knight Category:JanelleMeap's OCs